Rips in Anime Space
by Kintaro
Summary: This is a scary story about the Gundam Wing pilots. I was not high but it is very OOC and is majorly insane. I tryed to make a refrence to every Anime. A rip in space causes the Gundam Pilots to experience new and scary personalitys. Strange.......^_^


Title: No need for Crossovers  
Author: Kintaro  
Disclaimer: No own. No Sue!  
Notes: I was NOT on anything at the time I wrote this except maybe caffeine. I wrote this a long time ago and now I'm typing it up for you. I don't have the second half yet but I'm gonna a post this half and see how it goes. For the Prelude to make sense you might want to read my earlier Fic, "Poor Tenchi", however, it is virtually irrelevant to this story.  
Also, This story has B EXTREME OOCs/B and might not make sense. Basically I tried to incorporate every Anime I could by a reference. Not for the Releena or Duo fans  
  
'thoughts' (^_^ me interjecting) sounds & or actions*  
  
*shakes bottle and watches*  
  
  
bPrelude:/b  
"Ohh no..." Washu said watching the read out on her screen. "This is what I was afraid of... the rip in their time is growing. There have been too many crossovers and now they are getting sucked up into the Anime Norm." (O_O Dumm dumm dumm)  
  
bNo Need for a Crossover Part 1/b  
  
"Duo what are you doing?" Trowa asked watching Duo trying to stick his head under a vacuum.  
"Cleaning my pores." he explained.  
Trowa fell on his side stiffly.  
"Oh no!" Quatre yelled staring at Trowa in disbelief, "Why did you do that?"  
Trowa stood up and rubbed his head, "I don't know. I just fell down."  
"That is what I was afraid of. We are falling into the Anime Norm.:" *dumm dumm dummm* "I need to test something....RELEENA!!" The blond-haired ditz ran in tripping over Duo's Vacuum. "Releena..." he whispered something to her.  
"OK!" She said as she walked over to Heero. She kissed him and whispered something in his ears.  
"Ahh!" Heero screamed as his nose began to bleed.  
"No. How could this be happening?" Quatre cried.  
"Heh look, I can pick my nose with chopsticks." Duo said demonstrating.  
"Duo go play with your PikaRat or whatever it is." Wufei said pushing Duo into a little yellow ball with stripes that was sleeping on the floor. Apparently it was a sleeping Pikachu because Duo was shocked and laid uncontous on the floor.  
Ignoring Duo's cry Heero said still holding his nose, "Where did that thing come from?" He asked pointing his gun at Pikachu, "Doesn't everything in Anime blow up?" With this he shot it and it blew up in a blackened crater.  
"So somehow we have begun to warp into the Normal Anime and a pokemon showed up. What's going on?" after a moment Quatre finished, "We're in a Fan Fic!!!" *Dumm dumm dumm*  
"So this is a Pokemon crossover?" Wufei asked staring at the twitching Duo.  
Before Quatre could answer a rose flue and cut off Trowa's long hair. "Nooooooooo!"  
"Halt evil-doers!" Zechs yelled in a formal and top hat. "The powers of love and...."  
"Shut up already!" Heero said pulling out a gun and shielding the weeping Trowa.  
"Sword Card!" Zechs pulled out a small card and a sword with an eye in the center appeared in his hand. "Releena's a Hoe!!" Zechs yelled a beam of light shot out and hit Heero knocking him into Releena.  
"Nose Bleed!" Heero yelped falling to the floor next to Trowa.  
"Stop Zechs!" Noin said running in, "I challenge you to a Digabotpoketransmon fight!"  
"Fine. Go SuperGigaEpyonTransSupreSaiyen5botmon!"  
A miniature of a golden Epyon with golden Aura flue in and landed on the uncontous Duo.  
"What's going on?!?!" Quatre screamed slapping Wufei repeatedly.  
"Woman!" Wufei hit Quatre into a corner where he sat and saturated the floor.  
"Oh no! Not SuperGigaEpyonTransSupreSaiyen4botmon!!"  
"It's SuperGigaEpyonTransSupreSaiyen5botmon!"   
"Sorry"  
"It's ok. Let's take this outside." Zechs yelled.  
"We're in a Colony!!" Trowa yelled getting up looking like Heero with shortened hair.  
Zechs and Noin left the gundam pilots alone.  
"Wufei!" Trowa yelled, "Veyeight and Altron need to combine to make Voltron so we can defeat SuperGigaEpyonTransSupreSaiyen5botmon!"  
  
  
And so I'll leave it on that note until I get deranged again or Reviews force me to be......... 


End file.
